Dispensers for flowable liquids such as, for example, liquid soaps and hand cleaners are often provided in many industrial, institutional and commercial environments. These large-capacity dispensers are typically-front-loading and have a door that opens to provide access to a chamber where a liquid refill is installed. Dispensers of this type are equipped with a dispensing handle mounted on the door. A latching mechanism engages the door to a dispenser base. During use, some of the force applied against the dispensing handle to dispense liquid is transferred to the door which is held in place by the latching mechanism.
One disadvantage of many conventional dispensers is that they often have dispensing mechanisms that require more force to operate than is specified under the Americans with Disabilities Act. Unfortunately, simply extending the length of the dispensing handle to maximize leverage also increases the force transferred to the door. In many instances, dispensing becomes unreliable because the force applied to such modified dispensing handles overwhelms the latch mechanism causing the dispenser door to open. For example, instead using a finger to apply force against the dispensing handle, a user might use the heel of the palm of the hand or even a portion of the forearm. The combination of greater force applied by the user and the leverage of the longer handle could easily transfer sufficient force to the dispenser door that the latch mechanism is overwhelmed and the door is sprung open. In addition, the increased force applied to the door causes it to flex. Over time, the flexing of the door causes wear and fatigue that weakens the door and allows even greater distortion and potential failure of the door. Flexing and distortion of the door absorbs force that would otherwise be used to pump or dispense liquid. At sufficient levels of flexing and distortion, the amount or the "shot size" of liquid dispensed is undesirably changed.
Another disadvantage is that large capacity dispensers often hold large liquid refill packages that protrude from the base of the dispenser. The protruding part of these packages are typically reinforced with cardboard, paperboard or similar material. If the exterior of these large liquid refill packages are exposed to excessive moisture or are wetted, the reinforcement becomes ineffective and the package may deform and interfere with reliable dispensing.
A long and unfilled need exists for a flowable liquid dispensing system that is front-loading and requires less force to operate but will provide reliable dispensing. A need also exists for a flowable liquid dispensing system that is front-loading will hold large liquid refill packages in a manner that provides reliable dispensing in wet conditions.